Don't you know
by UPDRAFTGIRL37
Summary: okay, this is my first fanfic. definatly FAX because i write it! Takes place EXACTALY after MR: 3. Just when Max and Fang admit their true feelings, something goes terribly wrong soon after! what will the flock do to keep Max form going insane!
1. Feelings

**okay so this is my first fanfic. sorry for starting off with the action scene. anyway please read!**

**Max's POV**

Total was being held in the baby carrier but don't tell him that! Hopefully we'll be back and if we are it wont be pretty……why you ask?

Hmm…… maybe it's because there are about 200 or so flyboys coming up who are about to beat our butts!

"Gazzy, Iggy! You know what to do!" I screamed, maybe too, loud and they both pulled out a bunch of bombs. When did they have the time – or money - to build these things anyway!?

Fang looked so cool like nothing was happening….. ahh, sweet fang. Er, I mean, what the heck is that noise!! Yup you guessed it, nudge. I was expecting a couple of flyboys to already be attacking her, but instead she was just staring at the huge swarm of flyboys, maybe in… shock or something?

"NUDDDDGGGEEEE!!! Stop screaming!!" we all screamed. Finally shut up. Iggy had already dropped a couple hundred feet clutching his ears cause of his supped Dee duper hearing as angel called it.

Surprisingly he was still holding all of the bombs Fang, Angel, Nudge and I had already jumped into action. Angel was fighting off 6 or so flyboys while nudge had like 8 and fang and I both fighting off 12… each.

I started kicking and punching their lower backs, Fang took a glance over at me and got the idea, who gave angel, who gave Gazzy, who gave Iggy, an who gave (finally) nudge the idea. Jeez. We were kicking their butts like CRAZY!

When the last one started plummeting to the ground, we decided to find a cave or something to spend the night in. About 10 minutes later we found the perfect one.

We all set up everything we had, which wasn't much. I was on first watch, and Gazzy and Angel shared a blanket, while Nudge and Total shared the super tiny one and fang and Iggy shared the huge one.

For the first few minutes, I had realized I was staring at fang. His eyes were closed and I couldn't really tell if he was asleep or not. I suddenly turned away and started surveying anything and everything I could see. "fang," I sighed while thing about him.

Oops that wasn't supposed to be aloud. Suddenly his eyes snapped open. So he wasn't asleep…

**Fang's POV**

Max had sighed I looked at her. When I saw she was okay I "feel asleep" again. She started to survey everything in sight. I guess her watch was over when she came over to wake Iggy and…oh. My. God. She had to sleep here with me…why am I sad actually??!!

**Max's POV**

I went over to wake Iggy for his watch and he kinda woke with a start but he relaxed when he saw it was just me. Than I realized that I had to sleep with Fang!

I looked at the others but their "beds" were all full. Man… but why was I complaing? This might not go so bad after all, maybe. I fell asleep right away; I must have been really tired.

I woke up with a surprise. It was probably 1:30 or so in the morning. Fangs hands were around my waist. He must be asleep or something. When I rolled abound he was like 2 inches away from my face, and he was awake??!!

I can't believe I'm doing this but I did the unspeakable. "Max are you ok?" fang asked

"Uh, yea I'm totally fine" I lied

"I know you too well, seriously, what's wrong" there was actually emotion in his eyes! I quivered, jeez.

" I kinda cant believe I'm doing this but fang I- I- well, uh, I l-l-l-love y-y-you…..do y-y-yo-you l –lo-lov-love me??"

I cant believe I did that!! OMGOSH! What if he doesn't love me back…? There was a stunned and confused look on his face. Hopefully I am wrong but that didn't look too good!

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

**Sorry for the shorteness! this is my first fanfic as you all know so **

**it probabally SUCKED! anyway i am staring to write the second**

**chapter. tell my if you guys want more! please give my critisim**

**and ideas fro upcoming chapters!! please REVIEW! im hoping 4 at least, like 5...thx! **

**--UPDRAFTGURL37**


	2. denile and defeat

**i do not own maximum ride!! i REALLY wish i did buttt i dont!**

**iggy is a little OOC but that makes it fun so oooh well**

**is it too short? im not tottally sure**

**so i hope you guys like it.**

**Fang's POV**

I can't believe that just happened! I was stunned! She feels the same way about me as I do her! "Oooh my gosh max..."

"Fang I knew you didn't. This was such a bad idea! I am so stupid! Ugghhh! Look fang just forget about it, forget what I said and forget about me! Okay?"

She was sobbing a little and she was just about to get up and leave, when I grabbed her arm and sat up.

"Leggo of me I knew this was such a stupid idea!" she started to mutter some stuff I will not repeat under her breath and cried a little softer.

"MAX!" I hissed. Good thing everyone else was still asleep. I loosened my grip but she ran and flew. I got up and put on a jacket and _flew_ after her literally!

It took me a little while but I found her in a tree. "Seriously, FANG! I'm sorry!"

She whaled. "MAX!" I yelled. "I-I well, I-I-I l-l-love you too..." "What?" she started to calm down. "Yea max, I love you too" she actually started to smile.

**Max's POV**

I knew this was a bad idea I couldn't believe I did that. Fang started to let go of my arm and I ran then flew away.

I found a perfect tree to rest in and stopped crying. Oh look, here comes fang, to what torture me.

"Seriously, FANG! I'm sorry!" I screamed. "MAX!" he yelled. "I-I well, I-I-I l-l-love you too..." "What?" "Yea max, I love you too" he replied.

I smiled because he actually started to smile, that's a first. He leaned in and started to kiss me I immediately kissed him back and he slid his hands down to my waist and pulled me in closer to him.

I tangled my hands in his black hair. We finally broke apart and gasped for air. "I love you so much max," he whispered. "Really??"

"Yea, I have loved you forever, ever sense you were accidentally put into the same dog crate as me at the school when we were three." "Wow. I remember that!" I laughed we started to fly back and I was staring at him who was flying right under me.

I guess I had forgotten to flap my wings and I had fallen because I am being held on the rock hard chest of fang! Wow! He is stronger than he looks!

When we got back to the cave Iggy had been imitating me and fang when I asked him if he loved me. Here how it kindaaa went…

Iggy's max: "do you LOVE me fang??!! Because I love you!"

Iggy's fang: "yes I do max I loved you forever! I can believe we were so oblivious that we didn't know that little fact about each other!!"

Iggy's Max: "oh FANG!! Kiss me!!"

Iggy's Fang: "ok baby! Mmmmm"

Iggy's Max: " mmm fang!"

So real fang and max went: "ahem!!"

And real Iggy went: "uh um I mean, how much of that did you hear??!!"

Real Fang: "you are so oblivious!"

Real Iggy: "your watch" he mumbled

Note to Self: KILL IGGY LATER!!

Later in the morning I decided it was time to wake everyone up, and I found some stuff that looked like fur and put it all over Gazzy's mask he got at a magic store and it surprisingly it looked like a flyboy!

I was so proud! I went around and shook them and placed my masked face really close to their own. Angel and nudge screamed REALLY loud and total barked and ran around and bit the nose or the mask.

Iggy didn't react because he couldn't see, which was stupid on my part! I really wanted revenge! Gazzy tried to roll around and he almost rolled out of the cave!

But fang was the best! He shrieked like a girl and I guess he was still half asleep because he threw a couple of punches and missed and than he called "MAXXXXX!!" I pulled off the mask and he said "you need me to fight them for you fangyy??" he replied with, "I am gonna…" and than he mumbled a few thing I wont repeat!

So after that everyone pretty much hated me after that but than we had to start the day.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

**okay so do you guys like it?? tell me your ideas for next chapter PLEASE!!**

**i know whats going to happen later, but not next chapter! cough plz cough help**

**cough story cough cough. i know you see the pretty little button! plz review!**


	3. new york vegas and paris

**Disclaimer: get it through your thick skull… I DON'T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE!!**

**CHAPTER 3!! yay! I didn't think I was even going to make it through the 2****nd**** one! Anyway here ya go!**

**Max's POV**

"MAX, you really scared me! I thought a flyboy might have taken everyone else, and I was the only one left! JEEZ! I mean I haven't been scared by real flyboys before, I don't really know why I was scared by YOU!? I'm hungry can we get some food? Where are we going to stay tonight? Do we have to stay in another cave tonight?? OOOO!! Can we stay in a hotel?!?! If we do I wanna-"

Nudge gasped for air as everyone else yelled, "NUDGE, SHUT UP!!" Well everyone but me.

"What was that LAST thing you said nudge??" "Oh, uh can we please please please PUHLEEEEESE stay at a hotel tonight?"

Hmm… she had a good idea, for once! "Uhhh, if it's okay with the rest of the flock?" I questioned. I was answered with a chorus of yeas! And cools! But a nod from fang.

Okay, now what? "I wanna go to a hotel in either, umm, Las VEGAS or uh, Greenland! Or L.A.!!" hmm… decisions but defiantly NOT Greenland , "Fang??"

"Uh, maybe Las Vegas, it sounds really fun, and its closer... than GREENLAND NUDGE!" "I guess Vegas, here we come!!" Everyone seemed pretty excited!

Okay so, we were almost there and I was getting pretty sick of Gazzy singing along to EVERY SINGLE SONG that came onto the small radio that Angel had found on the flight over here. I mean he's not exactly the greatest singer in the world!

The song rockstar came on by dimeback or pennyback oh by Nickelback came on. The song: "well all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat, and ill get the keys to the playboy mansion."

So angel asks me, "Max, what is the playboy mansion? Or what is playboy?" fang chuckled. "uh, uh well sweetie it is… look were here!" thank god!

It was so beautiful with all of the lights and stuff! All of us stared in awe and total, "I hope they have places here where the dogs can eat at the table, like in Paris!"

Angel, Nudge and Gazzy started to crack up! It wasn't even that funny. "You know total, they have Paris here! And New York New York!" Nudge exclaimed.

"Oh Cool! Are they like hotels or something? I just never wanna go to the real New York again where that lab was any day of the week!"

Iggy poked me, than again, and again, and again and again! "C'mon Max! PLEEESE tell me what it looks like, I'm BLIND remember?!?!" so he poked me… AGAIN!

"IGGY!! Poke me one more time and I will take that finger and shove it down your throat!!" so he finally backed off.

"Ok Nudge where do you wanna go?" "A HOTEL!" No Duh! "I know that, but which one?!" "You mean I get to choose?! Ok, let's see… That one! New York New York!" "k"

When we finally entered the door of the hotel lobby, all of the hotel lobby, all of our jaws dropped to the ground. It was so cool! It looked surprisingly just like N.Y.C. from when we went there, and it was really fancy!

**Fang's POV**

The others went to sit on some couches while I went to sit on some couches while I went to get a room, bringing Total with me.

"Uh, how can I help you?" th boy said. He was chubby and had 60's style reading glasses and an UGLY toothy smile.

"Yea can I get 3 rooms, top floor?" The clerk finally looked up and said "sorry we dont sell to hobos!"

"WHAT?!?" Max came up and said, "Hey Fang, Angel wont shup up until she gets total. Oh and Nudge+Angel are sharing a room and Iggy + Gazzy wanna share , so looks were sharing a room.

"But ill sell to HER!" the geeky clerk exclamed. "uh, Ok, we want 3 rooms with a rooftop pool?!" max demanded. "Are you over 18?"

"Yea, Of COURSE!" "Really?!" the clerk asked looking her up and down, he was really enjoying this!

"She's my GIRLFRIEND bud, now BACK OFF!" I spat.

"OK! JEEZ! Here, 3 rooms. 2 with 2 twin beds, 1 with a king!" WHAT?!? i repeat!"

"FREAK!" max and i yelled in unison as she grabbed the keys, and the clerk winked at her! uggh!

everyone grabbed their keys and ran to the elevators.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

**i went to vegas for a cheer competition.**

** i wanted to stay at new york new york**

** but i didnt so thats why they did in here!**

**please R&R!**

**-UPDRAFTGURL37 xoxo**


	4. tickling and touristing

**heyy guys! sorry my mom took computer away from me cuz i yelled at her yesterday... any way here ya go!**

**Fang's (sooooo HOT) POV**

We burst out of the elevator gasping for air then we went to our rooms. Max Must have been in her own little world or something when the geek clerk said that there was only 1 bed cause when we walked in the room she started freaking out about how there was only one bed.

I left her to calm down and went down to the lobby to get the keys to the mini bar. And when I came back she looked mad or sad I couldn't tell.

She was lying on the bed watching MTV music videos on the big screen TV. I put the keys down on the bedside table, next to the clock which read… 7:30!?! I laid down next to her, "What's up?"

I asked. "Well, I was just thinking about how hot you are, **( I have to agree with max…hotttt)**and nice and sweet you are, and I am none of that! I don't really deserve to be your girlfriend!"

"First of all, Thank you and second of all, I am not the one with all of those qualities, you are! And you are the greatest leader a flock could ask for! But most important, max, I love you."

"I love you too fang." I leaned in and slid my hands down to her waist, and I lightly just kissed her **(again I would LOVE 2 be max right then!!) **then, the door burst open and a laughing Gazzy, gasping for air, begged between breaths," Help, Get, Ange, to, stop, TICKLE!"

Then chasing after him was Angel. "OOOH ANGELLL! Come here sweetie!" She came running over to max's command. "Leave Gazz alone k? Go play a game or something with nudge. K babe?"

"OK max!" and she skipped to her room through the two doors connecting all three rooms from inside the rooms, not the hall.

I got up and locked the doors, and opened the curtains. I lied down with her again and we looked out the giant window at the light of the rest of the strip against the black sky. "It's so beautiful!"

"Yea and so are you, that's why I am going to do this." I rolled on top of her and leaned in like I was going to kiss her, except I pinned her down and tickled her to death. She was begging for mercy, so I finally stopped.

"I wanna see the rest of the city, Fang?" "Yea that sounds like a good idea. You wanna do it now?" "Sure!"

I got up and unlocked the door and told Iggy that we were going out. "Ya mean like a date Mr. Oblivious?" "Yea, sure, but I'm not the one who uses their hands as their friends and has their hands 'friends' making out, oh well just have the kids in bed by 10 according to Max." "Sure… LOVERBOY! See ya later"

Whatever. When I got back into the room, max had already changed and put on make up?!? "You look great!"

"Why thank you!" she said as she left to tell nudge and angel the "Rules." I went over to my bag and pulled out new pants and a jacket and changed into those.

I guess I looked ok. Max came back in and smiled. "Let's go!" We walked out the door and Max's hand grabbed mine. I pushed the elevator button and hugged max.

It was surprising, she was only like a ½ an inch shorter than me. Max help her breath as we went down in the elevator then we burst out of the elevator, into the lobby.

Oh, no, Geekboy was still there, so I hooked arms with Max to make it look authentic. The clerk gave a lopsided smile towards max and she gave him her famous death glare.

When will that boy get she doesn't LIKE him!! Once we got outside, "where do you wanna go first?" I asked. " I think I saw something on the side of our building that looked fun. We walked to the side of our hotel and saw a really big rollercoaster with a huge drop. "Wanna ride it?" I asked. **(A/N: I rode that rollercoaster and it was lots of fun, when I went to Vegas. It does have a HUGE drop and I thought we were going to crash into the road below! Anyway on with the story…)**

**Max's POV**

"Yea, I wanna ride it!" there wasn't really a big line so we got first car on the next train of carts. I pretended like it was scary so I got to hold onto Fang, like I was really scared of crashing into the road. Anyway we would be able to fly and every other sucker would die!"

After that we decided to walk around. "This is so much fun, Thanks Fang!" he put his hand around my waist and I put mine around his waist. "No, Thank you, Max."

He leaned in and kissed my cheek. We approached a big pool like thing, and a voice came over the loud speaker, show starts in 1 minute."

"Oh isn't this that really famous water show that was shown in the end of that movie… Ocean's Eleven?" I asked.

"I think so" he answered. "Can we stay to watch the show? Please?" "Yea sure."

The show was so beautiful! After that we headed back to the hotel.

"Thanks Fang that was so much fun!" "Yea, no problem! I love you Max and I PROMISE you that I will always love you." "I love you too Fang, and I promise that I will always love you too fang."

**Fang's POV**

I pushed her against the wall and the space between our lips disappeared as I pressed my lips to hers.

Her legs wrapped around my waist as she kissed me back. I picked her up and we laid down under the covers and kissed for hours.

Finally we fell asleep her body curled up against mine. She was probably asleep but I whispered into her hair, "I love you Maxi."

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

**i love VEGAS! the water show IS really cool!**

**sorry oceans eleven is my favorite movie so i**

**had to add that in there! anyway please click **

**that pretty purple button down there that says**

**REVIEW! i know you see it!!**

**- UPDRAFT who thinks fang is sooo**

**god dang hott!!**


	5. AN PLeeAAssEE rrEEaaDD!

**i know u guys hate a/n's butu gotta reads this!!!**

**Okk everyone……. I know I haven't posed any **

**chapters at all or have many reviews lately but**

**I am going to post my next chapter after I get**

**2 or 3 more reviews!!! I am trying hard to finish **

**up the last of the chapters and this is where they**

**get really good guys!!!! Also I'm looking for a beta**

**………..….. So if any of u want to be my beta **

**for this story tell me. Anyway please please please**

**please please please please…. – stops to finally**

**breathe – review so u guys can get the next**

**chapters. See that pretty purple button??!! Click **

**that mesmerizing pretty purple button!! Please?? **

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

-UPDRAFT


	6. What the HECK?

**okay sorry for the shortness...**

** my mom is limiting me on **

**the computer!! i hate stupid**

** curphiews!!!**

**heres the story!!!**

**disclaimer: i dont OWN MAXIMUM RIDE!!!!**

**0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0**

**Chapter 5**

**Max's POV**

As I woke up I looked at the clock and it read 11:45. Oh my gosh….. I had never slept that late since, well, since never. I jumped out of the hotel bed and I realized that fang wasn't there.

Oh my gosh, again, where did he go what if the erasers came and took him or what if he died or what if he got up in the middle of the night to get water then he slipped and fell and di.. I quickly shut myself up because I realized I was starting to sound like nudge.

I glanced over to the couch by the television and sure enough there was fang laying strewn over the tiny couch.

I walked over to him and kissed his cheek and said, "wake up fang, its 11:45." His eyes snapped open before I even finished my sentence. "Really??" he asked slightly confused. "umm, yea…"

I answered. I tried to pull him up off the couch , but he looked at me like I was crazy, and said, "GET off OF me, NOW!" "Jeez," I said and quickly looked away. I knew his eyes were burning a hole in my back as I walked out of the room.

"I love you fang," I said as I stood at the doorway to nudge. "yea whatever."

He replied. What the Heck was up with?!? When I looked at the door it was slightly open. I inspected it and it looked like there were claw marks next to the door handle on the outside.

What the… then when I saw the lock on the outside of the door it was completely destroyed.

When I was in the hall and closed the door behind me I tried to open the door again and it opened with ease.

It looked like something got to it… kind of like an eraser, but different because I knew those were retired, and I knew that this defiantly didn't look like flyboys claws.

What happened. When I went back in the room, I noticed fang was watching… SPONGE BOB SQUARE PANTS?!?!?! He's told me a million and one times that he absolutely hates that show!!

What did he do to his hair?!?

It looked way too many shades too light. It looked, like, brown.

This just keeps getting … weirder. What the heck was going on?!?!?

**R****eal Fang's POV**

Where am I?

I looked around the room and I saw I was on a bed, in a dark room the size of a closet.

The last thing I remember was being taken away from max's side and I saw a clone of me coming in my place.

The people that were taking me away were like a mix of a lion and a human… with wings.

I got up and banged on the door. I needed to get out of here fast because I knew Max would start to get pissed off at clone fang or Fang II. i remember how i got pissed of at Max II.

I screamed as loud as I could.

When I looked up I saw a skylight window… how dumb could these people get?!?!?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

please review!!! sorry for shortness!!!

-UPDRAFT


	7. sorry this will be like my last an EVER

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Okay all 3 people or so that read my story….

I probably won't update until after MONDAY!!

YAY! - Squeals – because there is just going to

be a lot different in the new book and stuff!! Anyway

I'll probably update on Tuesday because that's when

ill be done reading Maximum Ride 4: the final flight!!!

YAY!! Okay I swear this Will be the mossttttt

awwweeesssoooommmeeesssttttt Monday that there

ever was!!!! YAY! Okay?? Oh but I STILL love love

love love love love love reviews!!! See everyone later!!!

0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

**-UPDRAFT**


	8. whose stupid now?

**sorry for not updating so soon i got really distaracted and stuff!! i will update alot!! i promise**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Chapter 6!!**

**Real Fang's POV**

_When I looked up I saw a skylight window… how dumb could these people get?!_

I snapped open my midnight black wings noticing I was wearing white pants and no top so I could be easily tested on… too bad that wasn't going on my agenda soon. Aww man! (Note heavy sarcasm.)

I crashed through the skylight without any problem. I got about 7 feet above the top of the skylight window and was shocked by a laser from the "electric fences" they had over all of the school.

Okay scratch that, maybe they weren't that stupid. I fell down to the ground with"Oof," right into the training and "practicing" zone of those lion/human animal things… oh, and with wings.

"Oh, FUN! Look we're having tweedy for lunch boys!" One of them growled. "Funny," I responded, "I was just thinking the same thing about you… things. What do you call yourselves anyway? I wouldn't even consider you … things… do you even really need to breathe? Lets check!" I said.

Then I kicked one in the stomach and gagged him by shoving a piece of cloth from the ground when they morphed they're clothes were ruined.

He slowly fell to the ground gasping for breath. Wow, they really lowered their standards for their experiments here at the school.

I started fighting them quickly and after like, only 15 minutes of kicking and punching they were all down for the count.

Ok I changed my mind again… they were really dumb. I sneaked out of the gate and knocked out the "security guards" that were standing at the gate talking, and totally oblivious to the whole fighting scene that just happened behind them.

I snapped out my wings again and took off. Now I was out of the school property I was able to fly again.

I scanned my surroundings from the air and I look like I was somewhere in a desert.

After a while of flying toward what felt like the right direction (bird instincts) I saw an old high way route that looked like no one had gone over in a loooong time.

The dark and rusty green highway sign above the road said the Nevada border was what I was just passing I was almost there.

Thank god. I miss the flock, but I also miss Max, My Max. it had been a coupe days since I left, I think somewhere around five days.

I don't think i have really been away from the WHOLE flock on my own for so long. Never this long at all. I hated it so much when max chose to stay with Ari instead of me. Only me gassy and Iggy were together and I missed max so much then.

But I wasn't going to just come out and say it to her right then. She had pushed me away twice before she finally came into me and admitted her feelings to me. I wasn't going to let fang II get to get and ruin everything.

'Cause I know that was just about to happen, can feel it…

**Max's POV**

I went into nudge and angel's room, prepared for my head to be talked off by none other then…

"Ooohhh!! Hi MAX! whatcha doin'?? I love ice cream! Wooowww, that was really random, wasn't it?! I had a dream last night that I was swimming in ice cream… wasn't that weird?! Although that'd be like so much fun, you'd get like sticky and smelly afterwards. I like your shirt max, where'd you get that?! Ooohhh! That reminds me we should all go swimming!!" nudge finally finished.

"okay, nudge we'll go swimming, as long as you don't talk some one's ear off by the end of the day. Okay sweetie??"

she smiled shyly, "okay, deal." Max walked off through the door toward Iggy and gassy's room.

"hey, you guys. Do you want to go swimming?" I asked them. "sure, whatever." They said in unison both huddled over the bedside table obviously working on a bomb.

"just don't set _anything off in or near this hotel you two." _They looked up sadly, "but Maaaxxx! It's no fun then!!" Gassy whined.

"I'm sure you'll have fun doing _something_ else. Like _normal kids_ do." Max replied.

"I don't get how normal people survive like this. It's soo boring!!" gassy whined again. Max walked back to her room.

Fang was still watching sponge bob so I decided I would just leave him alone.

"I love you fang" max said as she walked toward her stuff.

He looked at max like she was completely insane. "WHAT?!" he said.

**0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0**

**okay againg sorry for the shortness but i promise that the next chapter will be REALLY long!! i'm kinda stuck on the details like what should happen... so if anyone has suggestions... PLEASE TELL MEE!! go ahead... preesss that pretty little purple review button!! it doesnt bite!!... much.**

**-UPDRAFT**


End file.
